


Ты будешь папой (Make a Dad Out of You)

by Fil_l



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Childhood, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: Эдди рос без отца, поэтому он упустил множество важных уроков, которым отцы учат своих сыновей. К счастью, папа его друга Ричи всегда не прочь поделиться своей родительской мудростью.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	Ты будешь папой (Make a Dad Out of You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make a Dad Out of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692284) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



> вы не представляете, сколько раз я плакала, читая эту историю...
> 
> за бетинг большое спасибо krovosisya (на ФБ)!!
> 
> [больше рэдди 🤠](https://vk.com/knockout_co)

Печь для барбекю представляла собой массивное сооружение из кирпича и бетона. Папа Ричи как-то сказал, что может сжечь в ней целое _тело_ , и Эдди ему поверил. Там точно можно было сжечь маленькое тело — как у маленького мальчика. Рассказ походил на сказку, только приукрашенную городскими мотивами. Желудок Эдди поджимался каждый раз, когда он подходил к печи. И всё-таки Эдди часто ошивался вокруг неё. Он сам этого не понимал, но чувствовал, что его тянет к печи для барбекю сильнее, чем следовало бы, — сильнее, чем мама, конечно, разрешила бы ему.

Но его мамочки сегодня здесь не было. Она жаловалась, что на улице слишком жарко, а фейерверк слишком громкий, и сказала, что ей придётся остаться в доме на праздник. Но Эдди плакал, умолял и заставил маму Ричи пообещать привезти его домой, как только закончится фейерверк, и хотя его мамочка и мама Ричи не всегда ладили друг с другом, она всё же доверяла ей, и поэтому Эдди отослали в гости с «Пирексовым» блюдом капустного салата размером с его торс. А теперь он бегал по заднему двору Ричи с другими ребятами из школы... и болтался возле печи.

— Привет, Эдди.

Эдди виновато отшатнулся, когда рядом с ним появился папа Ричи, нагруженный принадлежностями для барбекю. Он начал с включения гриля, протирания решётки и выполнения всевозможных таинственных ритуалов, о которых Эдди ничего не знал. Эдди крутил пальцами ног в ботинках, наблюдая за работой папы Ричи, не желая уходить и не желая быть обузой. Папа Ричи обернулся и улыбнулся ему, не прерывая работы.

— В чём дело, док?

Эдди только пожал плечами. Издалека он слышал, как Ричи кричит на Билла. Ему нравилось играть с друзьями, но также ему нравилось проводить время с папой Ричи. Он всегда смешил Эдди, бросал детей в воду в общественном бассейне и тайком угощал их конфетами (и, _конечно же_ , выдавал зубные щётки, потому что он всё ещё был дантистом) на ночёвках. Он просто был... классным.

— Не хочешь помочь мне поджарить мясо?

Папа Ричи бросал гамбургеры и хот-доги на гриль, задавая этот вопрос. Эдди едва мог видеть верхнюю часть гриля, поэтому он не был уверен, каким образом он будет помогать. Он мог бы стать на скамеечку? Но как только тарелка с мясом опустела, папа Ричи поднял её со стола и подал Эдди.

— Не хочешь подержать тарелку, чтобы позже собрать готовое мясо? И отнести его потом ко столу, чтобы все могли взять по котлете и сосиске?

Эдди благоговейно взял тарелку из рук папы Ричи. Он кивнул ему, широко раскрыв глаза, слегка дрожа при мысли о такой большой ответственности. Папа Ричи подмигнул ему и ухмыльнулся, линзы больших круглых очков блеснули на солнце. Они были совсем не похожи на очки Ричи, с их толстой чёрной оправой и квадратной формой. Очки его папы были круглыми, в проволочной оправе, но всё ещё большими, и почти полностью закрывали лицо, как и у Ричи, отчего его глаза казались огромными. Эдди подумал, что они классные и выглядят по-взрослому. Не так, как у Ричи, которые просто выглядели... как очки _Ричи_.

— Ну вот, держи крепче, — начал объяснять папа Ричи, перекладывая на тарелку котлеты и сосиски. — Как видишь, хот-доги наполовину приготовлены. Можно есть их сырыми, если захочешь. — Эдди сморщил нос. Папа Ричи заметил его реакцию и усмехнулся. — Да, согласен. Поэтому мы кладём их на гриль и ждём, когда они чуть-чуть поджарятся. Видишь вот эти линии решётки? — Эдди послушно кивнул. — Вот они нам и нужны. Сначала жарим на одной стороне до их появления, а потом переворачиваем и жарим на другой. С котлетами сложнее, потому что их можно готовить несколькими способами, всё зависит от того, сколько ты их жаришь. Медиум рейр¹ — вот тот способ, который тебе нужен, понятно? Настоящий мужчина ест именно такой гамбургер. Запомнил?

Желудок Эдди поджался, руки слегка задрожали под тяжестью десятков переложенных на тарелку хот-догов. _Настоящий_ мужчина. Папа Ричи говорил ему это, потому что считал, что _Эдди_ может быть настоящим мужчиной. Настоящий мужчина, ест «медиум рейр» гамбургеры. _«Медиум рейр, медиум рейр»_ , — снова и снова повторял про себя Эдди. Вот такие бургеры он будет заказывать. Медиум рейр. Как настоящий _мужчина_.

—... немного розовые внутри, видишь? Вот это медиум рейр. Так вот, _некоторым_ людям — идиотам и дяде Ричи, Мэтту, но не повторяй этого, хорошо? — нравятся бургеры велл дан². Это значит, что они «сгоревшие». И хотя это противоречит правилам хорошего гриля, мы не можем заставить их есть правильные гамбургеры, поэтому мы вынуждены закрыть глаза и сжечь несколько котлет для тех язычников, которые хотят вместо мяса картон. Это клятва, которую приносят все мастера гриля. — Папа Ричи посмотрел на Эдди сверху вниз. — Как думаешь, ты когда-нибудь захочешь стать мастером гриля?

— А кто это? — спросил Эдди почти шёпотом.

— Мы с тобой прямо сейчас. Мастер гриля — это тот, кто следит за грилем на праздниках и барбекю. Видишь ли, одни приносят запеканки, другие приносят салаты и макароны, третьи больше по выпечке, поэтому они приносят десерты, четвёртые приносят напитки и посуду.

— Мама приготовила салат из капусты, — пропищал Эдди, потому что хотел, чтобы папа Ричи знал, что он внёс свой вклад, что он тоже что-то принёс.

Он был вознаграждён ещё одним подмигиванием от папы Ричи. Желудок Эдди сделал сальто.

— Вот видишь! У каждого своё дело. Но нельзя же устроить барбекю без барбекю, верно? Мастер гриля — это тот парень — или девушка, я думаю, в конце концов, это же восьмидесятые годы; чёрт возьми, они запустили ту девушку в ракете в прошлом году³, и Билли Джин⁴ надрала задницу Риггсу⁵ на теннисном корте, — который жарит мясо на гриле. А значит, является самым _главным_ человеком на всём этом чёртовом барбекю. Без мастера гриля это просто... пикник!

Эдди нетерпеливо кивнул. Но потом он прикусил губу, нервы сжались у него внутри.

— Мистер папа Ричи?

— Да, малыш?

— А мог бы... могу ли я... стать мастером гриля? Когда-нибудь? Когда я стану большим?

Папа Ричи просиял, глядя на него сверху вниз.

— А ты думаешь, зачем я показываю тебе, что к чему? — Затем, как будто он только что не взорвал весь мир Эдди, папа Ричи начал выкладывать на тарелку в его руках очередную порцию котлет. — Они медиум рейр. Можешь сказать гостям, но они, скорее всего, поймут сами.

Когда он закончил, руки Эдди стали слегка дрожать, но не от нервов и волнения, а от тяжести тарелки и жареного мяса. Папа Ричи, казалось, заметил это, а может быть он заметил, что тарелка почти заполнилась, потому что кивнул Эдди со словами:

— Иди поставь тарелку на сервировочный стол, сынок. А потом возвращайся, чтобы мы собрали велл дан бургеры.

Эдди осторожно поплёлся прочь с тарелкой, нагруженной жареным мясом, состроив гримасу, которая стороннему наблюдателю могла показаться надутой губой, поскольку он сосредоточился на том, чтобы ничего не уронить. Но внутри его мозг горел, повторяя напутственные слова папы Ричи. _«Иди поставь тарелку на сервировочный стол, сынок. Иди поставь тарелку на сервировочный стол, сынок. Иди поставь тарелку на сервировочный стол, сынок.»_

_Сынок. Сынок. Сынок._

***

¹ Средняя прожарка ( **медиум** , англ. _medium_ ) — среднепрожаренное мясо со светло-розовым соком внутри и прогревом до 60—65 °C (готовится 6—7 мин при 180 °C).

² Прожаренное ( **велл дан** , англ. _well done_ ) — полностью прожаренное мясо почти без сока, прогретое до 71—100 °C (готовится 8—9 мин при 180 °C с доготовкой).

³ **Салли Кристен Райд** (1951—2012) — астронавт США, первая женщина Америки, побывавшая в космосе в 1983 году.

⁴ **Билли Джин Кинг** — американская теннисистка. Выступала в 60-80 годах XX века. Рекордсменка по числу побед на Уимблдонском турнире. Активный борец за равноправие женщин и мужчин в спорте.

⁵ **Бобби Риггс** — американский теннисист, теннисный промоутер и тренер, первая ракетка мира среди любителей и среди профессионалов.

***

— Какие чипсы ты хочешь?

Эдди уставился на витрину с чипсами за плечами Ричи, шесть разных пачек были представлены в ярком прямоугольнике размером два на три. Там был жёлтый цвет — «Лэйс», красный — «Доритос», оранжевый — «Читос». Ричи выбрал «Читос», потому что ему нравилось слизывать потом специи с пальцев. Эдди _нельзя было_ есть «Читос» из-за всех этих искусственных консервантов. _Предполагалось_ , что он перекусит фруктами, яблоком или бананом, или вообще ничем. По крайней мере, так сказала бы его мама.

Но его мамы здесь не было. Потому что он проводил выходные в доме Ричи. А выходные в доме Ричи означали, что мама Ричи отдыхала от всех своих маминых дел, а папа Ричи присматривал за детьми. А это, в свою очередь, означало поездки в «Хоум депо», строительство фортов, мытьё машины, бейсбольные матчи, сражения на заднем дворе и катание с горки. Выходные с _Папой_ означали, что никто не будет следить за тем, чтобы Эдди одевался «прилично», а Ричи будет носить свою бейсболку задом наперёд и не заклеивать колени пластырем.

Эдди _обожал_ выходные с Папой. Он понял, что так было просто потому, что его папа умер, и хотя он любил свою мамочку больше всего на свете, иногда было приятно общаться с папой Ричи. Это было просто... _по-другому_ , вот и всё.

Прямо сейчас папа Ричи смотрел на Эдди сверху вниз, большие очки в проволочной оправе блестели на солнце.

— Эдди? Чипсы?

— _Луковые колечки_ , — прошептал Эдди. Потому что он _обожал_ луковые колечки, но мама не разрешала их есть. И если ему удавалось перекусить ими в школе, мама всегда могла учуять их запах, когда он приходил домой. Но сегодня он _ночевал_ у Ричи. Он _дважды_ почистит зубы (сегодня вечером и завтра утром) перед встречей с мамочкой. Он может съесть луковые колечки, и она _никогда_ не узнает об этом.

— Твоя отрыжка будет вонять пердежом! — радостно объявил Ричи.

— _Твоя_ отрыжка воняет пердежом! — выстрелил Эдди в ответ.

— Хватит, мальчики. Можете посидеть здесь и съесть свой ленч, — папа Ричи вытягивал шею, заглядывая в большие автоматические двери «Хоум депо». — И найдёте меня, когда закончите.

— Хорошо, папа! — чирикнул Ричи, уже унося к тротуару свои припасы: «Ю-ху», хот-дог и «Читос». Эдди неловко пошевелился, когда отец Ричи подбросил ему луковые колечки поверх хот-дога, что он уже держал в руке.

— Хорошо, мистер папа Ричи, — прошептал Эдди. Он с благоговением уставился на папу Ричи. Его мать _никогда_ не позволяла ему бродить по магазину одному — и уж тем более находиться _снаружи_ магазина, когда она была _внутри_.

— Хочешь кетчуп? — спросил Ричи. Он положил бутылку «Ю-ху» и «Читос» на тротуар и стоял только с хот-догом в руках.

— Да?

— Давай мне. А ты сторожи наши вещи.

Эдди неловко передал свой хот-дог Ричи, не выпуская при этом из рук свои луковые колечки и «Ю-ху». Ричи направился к тележке с хот-догами, на которой были разложены приправы. Эдди поспешил к краю тротуара, где Ричи оставил свой ленч, охраняя его от других посетителей «Хоум депо» с яростью, без которой, наверное, можно было и обойтись, но Эдди не собирался подводить Ричи. Через минуту Ричи вернулся с их хот-догами: Эдди — намазанный кетчупом, и Ричи — покрытый кетчупом, горчицей и даже _релишем_ ⁶. Эдди сморщил нос, аккуратно отвернул фольгу и откусил кусок от своего хот-дога.

— Релиш мерзкий, — объявил он.

Ричи откусил огромный кусок от своего хот-дога и принялся жевать его, пока не получил однородную массу. Затем он показал Эдди язык, в центре которого лежал бежевый шарик наполовину прожёванной пищи. Эдди подавился и отвернулся.

— _Отвратительно_ , — повторил Эдди.

— Релиш охрененный, — заявил Ричи.

Эдди поспешно огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не слышал. _«Охрененно»_ — было новым любимым словом Ричи. Он начал говорить это за ленчем месяц назад, и теперь никогда не упускал возможности использовать его в предложении. Скорее всего, он изобретал новые части речи, стремясь употреблять их как можно чаще.

Покончив с хот-догом, Ричи скомкал фольговую обёртку и швырнул в ближайшую урну, размахивая руками, словно он был профессиональным баскетболистом. Шарик из фольги пролетел мимо корзины на полметра, и Эдди захихикал.

— Мазила.

— _Сам_ мазила, — проворчал в ответ Ричи. — Как будто _ты_ сможешь попасть.

— Смогу.

— Не сможешь!

— Смогу!

— Докажи!

— Хорошо! — Эдди принялся быстрее жевать свой хот-дог. — Сейчаш, тойко доем.

— Тогда поживее, _блин_ , — Ричи загрёб из пакета «Читос» целую пригоршню и сунул её в рот.

Эдди расправился с остатками хот-дога в два укуса, наверное, слишком быстро, он даже не прерывался, чтобы сделать глоток напитка между каждым кусочком, как обычно. Он не торопясь скомкал обёртку, стараясь сжать её как можно плотнее. Пока он прицеливался, Ричи попытался выбить шарик, размахивая рукой перед его лицом и толкая его в плечо.

— Перестань! — крикнул Эдди.

— Промажешь, промажешь, промажешь! — скандировал Ричи.

— Ты просто боишься, что я тебя обыграю!

— Не-а!

— Тогда перестань мне мешать!

Ричи раздражённо скрестил руки на груди и отошёл на два-три шага от тротуара, подальше от Эдди.

— Как скажешь, _дурачина_. Просто _бросай_ уже.

Эдди снова посмотрел на урну, держа в правой руке шарик из фольги. Раз, два и...

Шарик попал в урну — прямо в центр. Эдди вскочил, потрясая кулаками к небу.

— Ха! Ха! Ха! Каспбрак забивает трёхочковый! Толпа сходит с ума, _а-а-а-а-а, а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а_!

— Повезло! — фыркнул Ричи. Но снова подвинулся к Эдди, когда закончил свою пачку «Читос».

Теперь, наконец, у Эдди появилась возможность сделать глоток своего «Ю-ху», дважды смакуя его во рту, прежде чем проглотить. Мама не разрешает ему пить газировку или шоколадное молоко дома — только соки, воду и обычное обезжиренное молоко. Поэтому он должен точно рассчитать остаток своего напитка, чтобы закончить последним глотком свой ленч и, таким образом, оставить самое вкусное напоследок. Он посмотрел на оставшуюся одну треть бутылки. Этого должно было хватить на его пачку луковых колечек. Пока Ричи не попросит поделиться, что он, конечно же, сделает, раз уж _он_ допил свой напиток до того, как доел чипсы.

— У меня есть новый выпуск «Людей Икс», — сказал ему Ричи. — Можешь почитать его, когда вернёмся домой.

— А «Икс-Фактор» у тебя есть? — Эдди интересовала только Джин Грей, а она была только в «Икс-Факторе». Эдди осторожно взял первое луковое колечко, откусив сразу около четверти. Он оставлял воздушное луковичное лакомство на языке, посасывая его, но не жуя, пока его слюна не впитывалась и не растворяла кусочек до маленького комка кашицы. Затем он его глотал и повторял процесс.

— Конечно, у меня есть «Икс-Фактор». А что, хочешь почитать про своего бойфренда, _Циклопа_ , муах, муах, муах! — Ричи наклонился и стал целовать воздух рядом с головой Эдди.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Эдди, отталкивая Ричи. Мерзость! — Нет, Циклоп _тупица_!

— Это ты тупица! — крикнул в ответ Ричи.

— Да заткнись ты _наконец_ , — пожаловался Эдди. Он откусил ещё четверть колечка.

Даже не спросив, Ричи протянул руку, чтобы взять напиток Эдди. Он оттолкнул руку Ричи.

— Я не собираюсь пускать слюни! — заверил его Ричи. — Дай мне.

— Нет! Это моё.

— Я ничем не болею, — вздохнул Ричи.

Лицо Эдди вспыхнуло. Он не думал об _этом_. Или, скорее, думал, но только потому, что он думал об этом всегда: его мама сказала, чтобы он _никогда_ не делился напитками со своими друзьями в школе, потому что там гуляли _болезни_ , которые могли _убить_ его. Но не поэтому Эдди не делился с Ричи своим напитком. А потому, что этот «Ю-ху» принадлежал Эдди, и он тщательно рассчитал, чтобы у него осталось немного, когда он закончит со своими луковыми колечками. Если бы Ричи хотел запить свои «Читос», он бы сделал то же самое!

— Ну и ладно. — Ричи вскочил с бордюра, оглядывая стоянку «Хоум депо». — Пойду посмотрю на инструменты. Увидимся внутри.

— Ричи! — Эдди поднялся, держа в одной руке свой «Ю-ху», а в другой — луковые колечки. — Ну стой, не уходи! — Ричи обернулся и выжидающе посмотрел на Эдди. Он даже скрестил руки на груди, как большой ребёнок, показывая, какой он серьёзный. Эдди нахмурился. — Я дам тебе луковое колечко, — наконец, смилостивился он.

Лицо Ричи расплылось в такой широкой улыбке, что очки задрались до самых щёк.

— Нормального размера, а не маленькое.

Эдди это вполне устраивало. Ему всё равно больше нравились маленькие колечки, которые он мог съесть за один укус. Таким образом, ему не нужно было раскусывать их на четвертинки и пачкать уголки рта специями.

В итоге он дал Ричи ещё половину большого колечка, прежде чем доел, потому что Ричи просто жевал их вместо того, чтобы медленно обсасывать, как это делал Эдди. Но у Эдди всё ещё оставалось полтора глотка «Ю-ху», точно по плану. Чувствуя себя великодушным, Эдди сделал последний глоток, а затем передал бутылку Ричи, оставив там «слюни».

— Можешь допить, если хочешь, — ухмыльнулся Эдди. Ричи, так как он был чертовски отвратительным, откинул голову назад и вылил остатки себе в рот. Когда бутылка опустела, он громко причмокнул губами и объявил ужасным британским голосом:

— _Спасибо, монсеньор_.

— Фу.

Но Ричи уже тянул Эдди за руку в сторону магазина, так что у Эдди не было времени придумать остроумный ответ на дурацкие голоса Ричи.

— Давай! Пойдём поиграем за кипами дров.

Это _правда_ звучало очень весело. И в этой игре Эдди мог воспользоваться своим преимуществом — он был меньше Ричи.

Полчаса спустя Эдди, всхлипывая, стоял перед папой Ричи, его палец кровоточил и багровел на глазах.

— И-и-и-и-з-з-звините, — икнул он. — Не г-г-говорите м-м-моей м-м-м-мамочке!

Папа Ричи держал палец Эдди, поворачивая его туда-сюда, пока рассматривал. Ричи стоял рядом с Эдди, машинально поправляя очки и переводя взгляд с Эдди на отца.

— Всё хорошо! — Ричи поспешно пытался его успокоить. — Всё в порядке, папа врач. Папа всё исправит. Правда, пап?

— Что я вам говорил про игру возле дров? — проворчал папа Ричи.

— П-п-простите, — икнул Эдди. О, нет. У него были _проблемы_. Папа Ричи _разозлился_ , и он собирался накричать на него, и отвезти его в больницу, а потом позвонить его мамочке, чтобы рассказать, какой он плохой мальчик. Он не хотел быть плохим мальчиком, он не баловался! Он просто играл в прятки с Ричи, он не думал, он не...

— Это была моя идея! — чуть ли не завопил Ричи. — Это я начал и заставил Эдди! — Руки Ричи всё поправляли и поправляли очки. Его голос упал до шёпота, когда он пробормотал: — Не говори маме Эдди? Пожалуйста.

Вздохнув про себя, папа Ричи поднял край рубашки и обмотал им палец Эдди, вытирая кровь. Затем он осторожно взял Эдди за запястье одной рукой, а другой — за повреждённый палец.

— Больно? — Он согнул самый кончик пальца Эдди.

— Совсем немного? — Эдди шмыгнул носом.

— А так? — Он согнул следующую фалангу.

Эдди пожал плечами. Было больно — тупая, пульсирующая боль, похожая на шум, который издавали доски, ударяясь о его руку.

Крепко зажав палец между большим и указательным, папа Ричи начал двигать им вверх и вниз. Его брови взлетели на лоб за большими овальными очками.

— А так? Что-нибудь сломано? Чувствуешь, как выскакивают кости?

Он сказал это с улыбкой, и от этого боль почему-то притупилась. Эдди хихикнул, когда папа Ричи ещё раз пошевелил пальцем вверх и вниз.

— Ты же знаешь, я врач, это очень профессиональная медицинская процедура, — сказал он Эдди. — Это тест на сгибание. Если твои кости не выскакивают из кожи, значит, ты будешь жить.

Эдди снова захихикал, опустив голову. Его палец всё ещё немного кровоточил, но кровь замедлялась с каждой минутой. Папа Ричи отпустил его палец и поднял руку, чтобы взъерошить ему волосы.

— Ну вот, ты в порядке. Просто заверни его в футболку, пока мы будем тут ходить.

Эдди пожал плечами и сделал, как сказал папа Ричи. Палец даже не болел так сильно, просто кровоточил, так что ему пришлось зажимать его футболкой. Ричи схватил Эдди за плечи и встряхнул его, не рассчитав силу от избытка чувств, так что они стукнулись головами. Он снова заговорил своим британским голосом:

— _Так, так, теперь он как огурчик! Благодарю вас, доктор Тозиер!_

Папа Ричи усмехнулся и махнул рукой.

— Идите играйте. Но ничего не трогайте!

Ричи утаскивал Эдди прочь, хотя Эдди был бы счастлив провести оставшееся время в магазине с папой Ричи. Ему нравилось слушать, как папа Ричи обсуждает электроинструменты и строительные материалы с рабочими в оранжевых жилетах в скобяной лавке. Он многое узнавал таким образом, а у Эдди не было никого, кто мог бы научить его.

Но Ричи уже дёргал Эдди, таща его дальше по секции электроприборов.

— Ну давай! Пойдём включим все вентиляторы и светильники!

— Ричи...

— Пойдё- _о-о-о-м_.

К тому времени, как они добрались до середины прохода с потолочными вентиляторами, Эдди совсем забыл о своём пульсирующем от боли пальце. Папа Ричи, наверно, очень хороший врач.

***

⁶ **Релиш** — соус, приготовленный из маринованных или нарезанных овощей или фруктов.

***

Палочки вылетели из его рук в миллионный раз, упав на лесную подстилку, как использованные палочки для еды. Эдди вздохнул и откинулся на спину, не обращая внимания на угрозу появления пятен грязи или травы. Рядом с ним Билл не прекращал работать, умудряясь держать палки вертикально, по крайней мере, в правильном положении в виде буквы «Т», медленно растирая её взад-вперёд горизонтальной палкой.

— Вот так, сынок. А теперь побыстрее. Медленнее... — Отец Билла давал ему указания. Эдди склонил голову набок, когда палка Билла начала всё быстрее и быстрее пилить вертикальную палку, которую он держал неподвижно. Всё выглядело как невозможный подвиг координации, который Эдди мог только сниться. Рядом с Биллом его отец делал то же самое, но уже со знанием дела: его палочки _дымились_. Они были уверены, что скоро палочки загорятся. Возможно, так и было бы, если бы он не решил пошагово показать Биллу, как это делается.

В центре их маленькой лагерной группы Стэн, конечно же, уже успел пройти стадию «дымка» и сидел на корточках, почти прижавшись лицом к земле, раздувая кучку растопки, которую он соорудил из мха и древесных стружек, держа в одной руке пучок сухих листьев, чтобы добавить потом к огоньку. Костёр его отца уже ожил, потом его притушили песком, а затем он снова разгорелся, как прежде, для демонстрации, и теперь служил полноценным походным костром. Отец Стэна подбрасывал в костёр целые _поленья_ , вот _какой_ он был большой. Даже не ветки! _Поленья_. Эдди снова посмотрел на свои палки. Он осторожно протянул руку, чтобы потрогать место, где он тёр их друг о друга. Даже не тёплое.

Вздохнув про себя, Эдди взял палочки и попробовал снова. Ему даже не _нужен_ был этот дурацкий значок, ему даже не _нравилось_ быть в отряде Скаутов. И всё равно не похоже, что его мать разрешит ему здесь остаться. Единственная причина, по которой она сейчас разрешала ему ходить в походы, заключалась в том, что здесь было почти столько же родителей, сколько и детей. Но очень скоро они начнут _по-настоящему_ выбираться в дикую местность и только с отцом Стэна, или что-то в этом роде, и Эдди будет вне игры. Не то, чтобы это его волновало: кому захочется тратить время на дурацкие занятия на природе, когда можно сидеть дома и читать комиксы или играть с Ричи в его «Нинтендо»?

— Дерьмо собачье, — проворчал Ричи слева от него. Его папа тут же заставил его замолчать, и Эдди хихикнул, оглядываясь. Папа Ричи осмотрелся вокруг с извиняющейся улыбкой на лице, в то время как Ричи, казалось, даже не _замечал_ этого, потому что был поглощён видом своих двух палок, которые, похоже, как и у Эдди, не спешили загораться.

Эдди незаметно подвинулся поближе, стараясь посмотреть, что делает мистер Тозиер, и понять, какой совет он даёт Ричи. Раз уж ему самому никто не помогал.

— По-моему, Дон сказал, что ты должен... — Мистер Тозиер уставился на свои две палочки почти с тем же выражением лица, что и Ричи. Он схватил обе палки большими руками и мучительно быстро стал тереть их взад и вперёд. Он ворчал в процессе и только через полминуты опустил руки, ругаясь про себя и дуя на ладони. 

— Ну что ж. От этого они стали ещё _горячее_ , — задумчиво произнёс мистер Тозиер. Он почесал затылок, потом посмотрел на усилия Ричи. Вот так он заметил, что Эдди с надеждой смотрит на него, и улыбнулся. — Тебе тоже не очень-то везёт, Эдди?

Эдди наклонил голову и пожал плечами, пытаясь сделать вид, что он не просто подсматривал за папой Ричи. Хотя он имел право подглядывать за усилиями других, поскольку у него не было папы, который помогал бы ему. Но он всё равно чувствовал себя странно.

— Я никогда не заработаю этот дурацкий значок. Ты тоже, Эдс?

— Не называй меня «Эдс», — огрызнулся Эдди.

— Конечно, Спагетти.

Справа от Эдди Билл торжествующе вскрикнул. Отец Билла сказал:

— Хорошо, теперь дуй осторожно, чтобы не задуть его... — Билл упал на землю и начал дуть на свой жадно дымящийся трут.

Эдди бросил свои палки.

— Это нечестно!

— Почему? — спросил его Ричи.

— Как же я должен этому научиться, если у меня нет отца?!

Ричи заикнулся, как Билл, и часто заморгал, глядя на Эдди сквозь толстые линзы очков.

— Э-э...

Эдди покраснел.

— Я имею в виду, это просто…

— Иди сюда, Эдди, — сказал мистер Тозиер. Он помахал рукой, приглашая Эдди присоединиться к нему и Ричи. Эдди и Ричи сдвинули свои наборы для розжига костра поближе к мистеру Тозиеру, усевшись к нему лицом и спиной к Стэну и его отцу — выдающимся скаутам.

Мистер Тозиер расставил перед собой свой набор и стал ждать, когда Ричи и Эдди последуют его примеру. Затем, бросив быстрый взгляд на отца Стэна, папа Ричи вытащил из кармана зажигалку и начал поджигать их трут.

— Это... — начал Эдди.

— Послушай, я здесь только из-за зефира, — признался папа Ричи. Он подмигнул Эдди. — Да и когда тебе это пригодится?

— А что, если у нас не будет зажигалки? И мы застрянем в лесу! — пробормотал Эдди, вспоминая речь, которую произнёс отец Стэна перед тем, как они разошлись для проверки способностей к самостоятельному выживанию. — И мы далеко от дома, и нам нужно развести костёр, иначе мы умрём от холода, а потом растопить снег, чтобы утолить жажду, самим поймать рыбу и приготовить её–

Папа Ричи пожал плечами и подбросил веток в костёр.

— Да, но ты ведь всё равно будешь со Стэнли, верно?

Эдди уставился на него. Затем Ричи разразился смехом, перекатившись на бок.

— Папаша в ударе!

Папа Ричи подмигнул.

— Пойду тогда возьму немного зефира. Следите за огнём, я сейчас вернусь.

Эдди вздохнул, ковыряясь в костре, поджигая концы палок и наблюдая, как они медленно догорают, а когда они гасли, то он снова подносил их к огню. Ричи был занят тем, что подбрасывал в костёр как можно больше хвороста, стараясь не затушить его, чтобы сделать его больше, чем тлеющий костерок Билла или теперь уже приличных размеров костёр Стэна.

— Что? — спросил Ричи. — Боишься, что мы не получим значок?

— Всё равно это не имеет значения, — простонал Эдди. — Я, наверное, даже не останусь в Скаутах на следующий год, потому что мы начнём ходить в поход без _ваших_ пап, и мама не разрешит мне пойти, если будем только мы и отец Стэна.

— Я уйду вместе с тобой! — объявил Ричи. Он даже не _оглядывался_ на своего папу, что было очень круто. Как будто он сам принимал решения, не заботясь о том, что думает его папа.

— Не уходи из-за меня, Ричи...

— Да не, мне всё равно здесь не нравится, — признался Ричи. — Я бы лучше играл в видеоигры и читал комиксы, но мама хочет, чтобы я выходил из дома и занимался _мужскими_ делами и всё такое.

— Тогда лучше не рассказывай ей про своего папу и зажигалку, — заметил Эдди. Ричи рассмеялся и пожал плечами.

— Ха, да ей всё равно. И папе тоже. В смысле кого волнует, сможешь ли ты разжечь костёр или нет? Нам нужно изучать компьютеры или типа того. Вот _это_ важно. По крайней мере, так говорит мой папа.

Ну, если так говорил папа Ричи, то по-другому и быть не могло. Эдди подумал, нет ли в школе компьютерного клуба, в который он мог бы вступить. Может, Ричи присоединится к нему вместо отряда Скаутов, и его папе это понравится, потому что он считает компьютеры важным занятием.

— Хорошо! — Мистер Тозиер вернулся со знакомой яркой упаковкой. — А теперь давайте наслаждаться призами за то, что мы показали себя настоящими мужчинами!

Эдди и Ричи нетерпеливо схватили несколько палочек, и мистер Тозиер насадил на них зефир. Все трое принялись жарить зефир на своих маленьких костерках, которые быстро сливались в один костёр скромных размеров.

— Эй! — окликнул их отец Стэна. — Для зефира ещё рано.

Папа Ричи отмахнулся от него.

— Не кипишуй, Дон. Мы просто устроили с ребятами перерыв, — он поднял упаковку зефира, мотая ею из стороны в сторону. — И я принёс много, так что хватит на всех.

Конечно же, другие дети — и большинство их отцов тоже — сразу бросились к пакету зафира мистера Тозиера в награду за всю их тяжёлую работу. Ричи толкнул Эдди плечом, и тот улыбнулся ему в ответ. По какой-то причине ему казалось, что у них есть общий секрет, но он не был уверен, в чём он заключался. Насколько крутым был папа Ричи? Все и так это _знали_. И не то чтобы он был папой _Эдди_ , так что Эдди не мог разделить это чувство с Ричи. Хотя иногда ему казалось, что мог. Когда он забывал. Иногда ему казалось, что они с Ричи были семьёй, или что мистер Тозиер думал о нём как о своей семье, или что-то в этом роде. Даже если это было не так.

Эдди снял свой зефир с огня, добившись практически ровной обжарки — _идеально_. Ричи держал свой зефир прямо в огне, больше увлечённый перспективой сжечь его, чем съесть.

— Дай мне кусочек твоего, — приказал ему Ричи.

— Ешь свой!

— Нет, ну дай...

Конечно, Эдди поделился с ним кусочком, потому что Эдди был слабаком, а Ричи — _придурком_. Но Эдди ничуть не возражал, отдавая Ричи четверть едва обжаренного зефира. Теперь у них обоих были липкие руки, но это было нормально. Они же в походе.

— Ребята, вы захватили с собой зубные щётки? — спросил мистер Тозиер. Эдди встряхнулся, запоздало сообразив, что он разговаривает с ним и Ричи.

— Да, сэр, — прощебетал Эдди, и мистер Тозиер сморщил нос, услышав вежливое обращение.

— Да, _папа_ , — простонал Ричи. — Ты же _знаешь_ , что да.

— Ну что ж, я упаковал дополнительные, если ты случайно «потеряешь» её в походе, — сказал ему папа Ричи. — У тебя уже появились коренные зубы. И никакие другие их больше не заменят. Держи их в чистоте, потому что они у тебя до конца жизни. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь закончить, как твой двоюродный дедушка Херби.

Ричи с отвращением скривил лицо.

— Ладно, ладно! Мы почистим зубы, _блин_.

***

Во всём был виноват Ричи, как и _всегда_. _Он_ подстрекал Бауэрса, _он_ побежал к Пустоши, так что это Ричи виноват, что Бауэрс толкнул их в реку и их рюкзаки промокли вместе с одеждой, которую Эдди собрал на выходные с ночёвкой у Тозиеров. И конечно, Эдди не мог тайком пробраться в собственный дом за новой одеждой, потому что тогда мамочка может спросить, что случилось, и она всё узнает и отправит его в больницу, чтобы убедиться, что он не подхватил пневмонию, или стафилококк, или какую-нибудь другую болезнь, которая могла таиться в реке. К сожалению, выход был только один: одолжить одежду у Ричи на выходные.

— Почему ты пытаешься найти одежду, похожую на твою? — спросил Ричи с кровати.

Эдди высунул голову из шкафа Ричи и с любопытством уставился на него. Он был возмущён задержкой, потому что, чёрт возьми, весь дрожал в своих белых облегашках и хотел уже выбрать хоть какую-нибудь одежду. Ричи успел переодеться в сухое, поскольку это был его дом и всё такое.

— В смысле?

— Ты всё время берёшь вещи, в которых я типа хожу в церковь. Типа с воротничками и прочей хренью. И шорты цвета хаки.

Эдди поднял шорты цвета хаки, которые действительно держал в левой руке. Они были слишком велики для него, но он надеялся, что затянутый потуже ремень сделает своё дело.

— Э-э, потому что мне нравится моя одежда? — И всё же Эдди отложил шорты обратно. — Тем более твой папа повезёт нас в аркаду.

— И?

Эдди снова заглянул в шкаф Ричи.

— И как я должен одеться?

— Как хочешь.

Эдди закатил глаза. Он знал, что значит «как хочешь» на языке родителей. «Как хочешь» означало «не позорь меня», «как хочешь» означало «оденься красиво, потому что меня увидят с тобой», «Что подумают соседи?», «Когда ты выходишь на улицу, по тебе судят о нашей семье».

Только вот... Он выходил на улицу не с мамочкой. Он шёл с папой Ричи. А папе Ричи не было дела до того, как Эдди оденется — в конце концов, он каждый день выпускал сына из дома в _таком_ виде.

— У тебя есть комбинезон? — спросил Эдди, внезапно набросившись на шкаф Ричи с новыми силами.

— Должен быть. Он старый. Но эй, такому стручку, как ты, он точно подойдёт!

— Я не _стручок_ , — крикнул ему в ответ Эдди. — А где тогда твоя старая одежда?

— Не знаю, проверь под полками. Мама убирает мою одежду.

— Ты такой избалованный, — пробормотал Эдди. Ричи всё равно услышал его, потому что Эдди и не пытался понизить голос.

— Эй, кто у кого одалживает одежду, а?! Я мог бы просто отправить тебя в аркаду голым, но я... — тут Ричи заговорил каким-то голосом «Папочки» Уорбакса⁷, — _чувствовал себя великодушным и хотел помочь молодому человеку_!

— Твой отец не позволил бы мне ходить _голым_ , — шутливо заметил Эдди. Он нашёл старые вещи, которые смутно помнил со второго и третьего класса. Когда он схватился за груды одежды, неизвестно откуда выпала кепка. Она была неоновой: вспышки лимонно-зелёного и ярко-розового били по глазам. Эдди ухмыльнулся и надел её на голову. Через секунду он повернул её _задом наперёд_. Наконец, под коробкой кроссовок и свитером, который, должно быть, связала для Ричи какая-то двоюродная бабушка, он обнаружил сокровище.

— Нашёл!

Эдди попятился назад из шкафа Ричи, в конце концов рухнув навзничь в кучу чистой одежды и аксессуаров. Ричи смеялся над ним, развалившись на кровати.

— Какую футболку хочешь надеть? — спросил Ричи, когда Эдди запрыгнул в комбинезон. Он пристегнул одну сторону, а когда дошёл до второй, остановился. Сегодня их отвозил _папа_ Ричи. Не мама Ричи. И не _его_ мамочка. Он мог одеваться, как ему захочется! Папе Ричи было всё равно! Он оставил вторую пряжку свободно болтаться, ощущая опьянение от власти.

— Какую-нибудь _яркую_ , — вдруг понял Эдди. — И с _принтами_. В полоску! Или в горошек! У тебя есть, дай я посмотрю... — Эдди снова нырнул в шкаф Ричи. — Какая у тебя самая сумасшедшая футболка?

— Э-э... с кучей дерьма.

— Она _идиотская_ , — проворчал Эдди. — У тебя есть футболки получше. А та маппетская–

— Эй, не гони на Кермита! — пригрозил Ричи.

— Или... нет, подожди! — Эдди с триумфом вышел из шкафа Ричи, держа перед собой футболку.

Ричи хихикнул.

— О, да. Явный победитель.

Двадцать минут спустя Эдди и Ричи уже мчались вниз по лестнице, толкая друг друга в перила и стену, пытаясь первыми добраться до подножия. Папа Ричи придерживал для них открытую входную дверь, безуспешно пытаясь сделать серьёзное выражение лица, будто его не забавляли их выходки. Ричи добрался до подножия первым, но только потому, что _перепрыгнул_ последние четыре ступеньки, как грёбаный читер. Эдди упал на задницу и отскочил от последних трёх, Ричи рывком поднял его на ноги с таким небольшим усилием, что это даже немного раздражало.

— Мальчики, вы готовы?

— Да, папа, давай пошевеливайся, — заскулил Ричи. Он покрутил пальцем в воздухе. — Заводи двигатели, запрягай лошадей, пусть резина глотает пыль!

Папа Ричи посмотрел на Эдди, его очки слегка поблёскивали, когда он наклонил голову, а затем поднял её, совершая долгий осмотр. По спине Эдди пробежал холодок. Возможно, он совершил ошибку. В конце концов, мистера Тозиера увидят с ним. А он бы не хотел этого, потому что Эдди оделся так, как Эдди хотел одеваться, а не красиво и аккуратно, как его всегда одевала мама. Он мог _опозорить_ мистера Тозиера, поэтому мистер Тозиер велит Эдди вернуться в комнату Ричи и надеть какую-нибудь «нормальную» одежду. Стыд пополз вверх по шее Эдди, пытаясь схватить его за горло и задушить. Он сожалел, это была ошибка, он не хотел сделать ничего плохого–

— Устроил набег на шкаф Ричи, да?

Слова застряли у Эдди в горле, и стыд сдавил его в своих цепких руках так сильно, что он даже не смог кивнуть. Но Ричи рядом с ним только вздохнул и подался вперёд, к папе.

— А где _ещё_ он мог взять одежду? В шкафу Джули?

Папа Ричи пожал плечами.

— Я думаю, вам ещё нужно подрасти до её вещей, мальчики. — Проходя мимо Ричи, он взъерошил ему волосы. — Когда-нибудь ты её догонишь!

— Я и так уже _догнал её, пап_ , — фыркнул Ричи. Он оглянулся через плечо, выйдя за дверь. — Эдди, пошли!

Каким-то образом Эдди удалось оторвать ноги от пола. Мистер Тозиер с любопытством смотрел на него, но не _останавливал_.

Когда он уже почти переступил порог, мистер Тозиер наконец нарушил молчание. Эдди собрался с духом. Но его слова были совсем не такими, как Эдди ожидал:

— Классный тай-дай⁸, чувак.

Эдди взглянул на радужную футболку, раскрашенную в технике тай-дай, которую надел под наполовину расстёгнутый комбинезон. Затем снова посмотрел на мистера Тозиера, смотрящего на него с улыбкой.

— Это, э-э. Футболка Ричи.

Глупо. Как будто они это ещё не установили. Как будто мистер Тозиер не _знает_ , какая одежда у его сына! Но мистер Тозиер только рассмеялся и, положив руку на плечо Эдди, вывел его за дверь.

— Я сразу вспоминаю _былые деньки_. Мою бурную молодость. Как я тусовался с хиппи и _лето любви⁹, чувак_ , и как встретился с мамой Ричи…

— Да? — на выдохе ответил Эдди, потому что это было всё, что он _мог_ сделать прямо сейчас.

— О да. Эй, я тебе когда-нибудь рассказывал, как мы с мамой Ричи познакомились? Ричи, садись на заднее сиденье, не оставляй там своего друга одного. Итак, это было не лето любви, а шестьдесят пятый год, и, может быть, мы не ходили в цветастых футболках, как другие хиппи, а я был всего лишь студентом стоматологического колледжа, а Мэгс работала секретарём по юридическим вопросам. Но тогда было много... э-э... «травяных сигарет»... так что мы _в каком-то смысле_ чувствовали себя частью контркультуры. О, и ещё, у Мэгс была эта великолепная причёска Глории Стайнем, Ричи, ты же знаешь, что твоя мама тогда была настоящей красавицей? Итак, мы встретились на вечеринке...

***

⁷ **«Папочка» Уорбакс** — вымышленный персонаж из комикса «Сиротка Энни».

⁸ **Тай-дай** (англ. _tie-dye_ ) — техника окрашивания, которая заключается в том, что предмет одежды завязывается в плотный узел определённой формы, после чего наносится краска для ткани. Когда вещь высыхает, можно увидеть результат — необычный орнамент или абстрактный узор.

⁹ **«Лето любви»** (англ. _The Summer of Love_ ) — лето 1967 года, когда в квартале Сан-Франциско под названием Хейт-Эшбери собралось около ста тысяч хиппи, знакомых и незнакомых, чтобы праздновать любовь и свободу, создавая тем самым уникальный феномен культурного, социального и политического бунта.

***

— Смотри, а потом ты просто переходишь к верхней губе, но надо пройтись по дуге, типа _о-оп_ и _о-оп_. — Ричи постучал бритвой по краю раковины, раскидывая комок крема для бритья по стенкам. Он тщательно прополоскал бритву под краном, прежде чем снова поднести её к щеке. — А потом бока, но осторожнее с бакенбардами, понял? Лучше вообще их не трогай? И потом я просто веду её — _вжух_ , и с другой стороны — _вжух_.

— Блять, ты можешь, сука, притормозить? — выругался Эдди. Он всё ещё пытался сообразить, как не отрезать себе верхнюю губу. Он то и дело подносил бритву ко рту, а потом нервно отдёргивал её. После ещё трёх-четырёх раз Эдди зарычал от досады. — Блять, мой нос мне мешает! А тебе твой нос не мешает?

— Не-а. Может, у тебя просто нос больше, чем у меня?

— Вовсе нет! — выкрикнул Эдди. — Ты _видел_ свой нос? Он как, он, блять, как–

— Еврейский нос? — Ричи рассмеялся.

— Блять, Ричи, я скажу Стэну, что ты это сказал. И вообще, у тебя нос больше, чем у Стэна!

Ричи пожал плечами.

— Эй, я не знаю, почему говорят, что у евреев большие носы, но это правда.

— Кто говорит? — Эдди покачал головой. — Да какая, нахуй, разница! Ричи! Ты должен показать мне, как это делается, блять!

— Послушай, это не так уж трудно, ты просто слишком много думаешь.

Без предупреждения Ричи схватил Эдди за подбородок и притянул к себе. Эдди замер в шоке. Свободной рукой Ричи растёр по его лицу крем для бритья, добавляя остатки со своих щёк. Он добавил ещё немного крема под нос Эдди, заменив тот, что Эдди стёр своими неудачными попытками.

— Смотри, а потом ты просто…

Глаза Ричи за стёклами очков казались окосевшими. Потому что он был так близко и смотрел на губы Эдди. Вообще он ещё и пригнулся, чтобы находиться примерно на одном уровне с лицом Эдди, чего в последнее время уже не происходило (да и никогда в принципе, за исключением пары счастливых случаев, когда их скачки роста смещались, и у Эдди была смутная надежда догнать Ричи, пока Ричи снова не вымахает, как потомок Снежного человека). Осторожно, медленно он поднёс бритву к губе Эдди. Лицо Ричи заполнило всё его поле зрения — куда бы Эдди ни посмотрел, везде был _Ричи_. Его взгляд остановился на губах Ричи, между которыми он сосредоточенно высунул язык. Эдди захотелось облизать губы перед зеркалом, но он не мог, потому что другая рука Ричи поднялась вверх, и, растопырив пальцы, прижала губу Эдди большим и приподняла его нос указательным. Эдди задрожал.

Бритва коснулась его кожи, и Эдди закрыл глаза. Каждый сантиметр его тела гудел от желания убежать, убежать, убежать! Но он должен был стоять спокойно: Ричи держал грёбаную бритву у его лица, он должен был стоять... идеально... ровно...

— Вот.

Голос Ричи прозвучал мягче, чем Эдди ожидал. Он медленно открыл глаза и увидел лицо Ричи, находившееся в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственного, его глаза опустились, чтобы изучить свою работу над верхней губой Эдди. Эдди повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало, и Ричи отшатнулся, словно очнувшись от оцепенения.

Его верхняя губа, очевидно, была выбрита. Вид не сильно отличался от прежнего, разве что крем для бритья исчез. Эдди встряхнулся, схватил бритву и сполоснул её под краном.

— Не важно, можешь _ты_ это сделать или нет, — сказал Эдди ему. — Важно, чтобы у _меня_ получилось!

— Ну так попробуй, — проворчал Ричи. Он снова принялся за своё лицо. — Попробуй побрить щёки. Они плоские, так что должно быть легче.

Эдди выпрямил спину, расставив ноги. Конечно. Щёки. Должно быть легко. Эдди осторожно поднёс бритву к лицу и коснулся ею щеки. Хорошо. Кровь ещё не пошла. Он провёл лезвием по щеке, крем для бритья потёк пятнистыми каплями.

— Надави сильнее, — сказал ему Ричи. Ублюдок уже брил подбородок: щёки были готовы. — Она как будто даже не прикасается к коже, чувак.

— Заткнись, ты мне не отец, — прошипел Эдди.

— Что, твоя мама не сообщила тебе радостные новости? — Ричи усмехнулся.

— Иди на хуй.

— Передам твоей _маме_!

Зарычав, Эдди снова поднёс бритву к щеке. Сильнее, _ладно_. Он мог надавить сильнее. Он провёл бритвой по щеке, надавив так сильно, что почувствовал, как лезвие впивается в кожу. На какую-то короткую, невероятную секунду ему показалось, что всё _получилось_. У него получилось! Он совсем как настоящий мужчина. А потом резкая вспышка боли — и Эдди поморщился, бросив бритву в раковину.

— Ай, блять, — прошипел он. На его щеке тут же расцвела капелька крови, расплывшаяся по крему для бритья, как по свежевыпавшему снегу.

— Хреново. Вот, возьми салфетку–

— Мне даже бриться не надо! — выкрикнул Эдди, отталкивая руку Ричи. Наклонившись вперёд, Эдди плеснул себе в лицо водой, смывая крем для бритья. — У меня всё равно ещё не выросли волосы, которые надо сбривать!

— О, Эдс–

— Не у всех начинают расти волосы под мышками, когда им _одиннадцать_ , Ричи! Сейчас вообще, блять, не об этом!

Ричи завис рядом с Эдди, выражение его лица было противоречивым, как будто он застрял между шуткой и искренними словами утешения. Эдди прижал салфетку к щеке и взмолился, чтобы он выбрал первое, потому что не думал, что сможет выдержать второе.

К счастью, Ричи, казалось, понял это, по крайней мере частично, потому что он остановился на где-то на середине.

— О, Эдс: но теперь-то у тебя растут волосы в подмышках. И вполне приличные.

Эдди фыркнул, прижимая салфетку к щеке. Он встретился взглядом с Ричи в зеркале, потому что пока не мог смотреть прямо на него.

— Спасибо, Ричи. Это чертовски много значит.

Несколько недель спустя Эдди брёл по дому Ричи, чтобы раздобыть стакан апельсинового сока и, возможно, яичницу или что-нибудь ещё, если мама Ричи уже была готова к новому дню. Ричи всё ещё спал и, скорее всего, проспит до полудня, потому что Ричи был вот настолько ленивым ослом.

— Ричи?

Это крикнул мистер Тозиер из своей спальни. Эдди просунул голову в комнату и не увидел его. Он зашёл.

— Да? Мистер Тозиер?

— О, Эдди. Ричи уже встал?

Мистер Тозиер был в ванной. Поскольку он уже знал, что разговаривает с Эдди, тот воспринял это как знак, что мистер Тозиер был одет. Он направился в ванную и остановился в дверях. Мистер Тозиер был в брюках и без рубашки, его лицо было покрыто кремом для бритья. Он быстро водил руками, и его движения выглядели настолько искусными, что Эдди мог только завидовать величине и компетентности рук этого человека. Он сжал кулаки, ощущая, какими тощими были его пальцы — одна кожа да кости, — словно они _ничего_ не умеют делать так аккуратно и плавно. Такое чувство, что он никогда не достигнет подобного уровня мастерства, неважно, сколько ему будет лет. В конце концов, он не вырастет таким большим, как мистер Тозиер. Нет, если сравнивать с Ричи. Который уже был очень высоким, от которого несло потом за километр и у которого росли волосы в подмышках и на лице, да столько, что их _приходилось_ уже брить (пусть даже всего лишь раз-два в неделю).

— Эдди. Ричи?

Эдди стряхнул с себя оцепенение, лицо его вспыхнуло, и мистер Тозиер, должно быть, подумал, что Эдди такой _тормоз_ , просто стоит и смотрит, как он бреется. Ну, точнее _ещё раз_ убедился: он уже _знал_ , что Эдди был тормозом.

— О, э-э, нет. Вы хотите, чтобы я?..

— Нет, всё в порядке. — Лёгкое движение запястья — и крем исчез с кончика бритвы, а потом снова появился прямо в сливе раковины. Эдди сглотнул, когда мистер Тозиер запрокинул голову, чтобы побрить шею. Его кадык заметно дёрнулся. Совсем как у Ричи — с его гигантским, блять, кадыком. Ещё один повод для его страха: Эдди боялся, что у него такого никогда не будет. Не то что у Ричи или мистера Тозиера.

— Радуйся, что тебе не приходится заниматься этим каждый день, — неожиданно заметил мистер Тозиер.

Эдди почувствовал, что покраснел с головы до пят.

— Э-э...

— Я про бритьё.

— Я... э-э... да, наверное.

Мистер Тозиер нахмурился и повернулся к Эдди, рассеянно промывая бритву под краном.

— Ты уже пробовал? У тебя много пушка для тренировки.

Эдди пожал плечами.

— Я... э-э... Ричи... пытался. Показать мне. Это... Мне это не нужно, так что...

Что-то щёлкнуло в голове у мистера Тозиера. Его глаза озарил огонёк, когда он постучал бритвой по краю раковины.

— Ну, у Ричи руки-крюки. Ты, наверное, бежал от него так, что пятки сверкали? Наверняка испугался за свою жизнь. Сколько литров крови потерял? Потому что Ричи — это _чудо_ в перьях. Малыш выходит из ванной, похожий на мумию в её лучшие дни.

Эдди понимал, что мистер Тозиер просто пытается поднять ему настроение, но от этого его усилия не становились менее эффективными.

— Ну, давай. Шлёпни немного «Барбазола» на свои баки. Я покажу тебе, как надо.

Теперь, когда это говорил ему мистер Тозиер, а не Ричи, Эдди обнаружил, что ему не пришлось долго упираться и смущаться, как в прошлый раз. Поэтому он нанёс крем и внимательно наблюдал за мистером Тозиером, пока тот объяснял ему процесс.

— Надо вести бритвой по направлению роста волос, понял? Вот смотри, щетина на щеках у тебя растёт вниз, да? Поэтому её надо сбривать не вверх, а вниз... — Рука мистера Тозиера прошла сверху вниз одним длинным движением, открывая дорожку розовой кожи. Он кивнул Эдди. — Теперь попробуй ты.

Эдди поднёс бритву к щеке, но рука его дрожала. Он вздохнул и опустил её.

— В прошлый раз я порезался. Сначала я надавил слишком слабо, потом слишком сильно...

— Ничего, я тебе покажу.

С величайшей осторожностью мистер Тозиер накрыл ладонь Эдди своей и снова поднёс бритву к его щеке.

— Смотри. Держи руку _твёрдо_ , — объяснил он, прижимая бритву к щеке Эдди, чтобы он _почувствовал_ , как надо. — Понял? Не замедляйся. Просто держи руку твёрдо, а потом веди вниз…

Одно длинное движение, более медленное, чем получалось у мистера Тозиера, но не чересчур, и Эдди обнажил такую же полоску кожи на щеке, что и мистер Тозиер. И на этот раз никаких порезов! Эдди улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале.

— О. Вот... Теперь я понял.

— Точно?

— Ага! — Эдди поднял бритву и попробовал снова. Ещё одна полоска чисто выбритой кожи. Он улыбнулся шире. — У меня получилось!

Мистер Тозиер рассмеялся и взъерошил Эдди волосы.

— Молодец! А теперь сполосни бритву. Пройдись по лёгким участкам, а потом я покажу тебе трюки для всех укромных уголков и ложбинок.

На всё про всё ушло не больше десяти минут. Эдди провёл рукой по подбородку, ощущая гладкость кожи. И мистер Тозиер был прав: пушка у него оказалось больше, чем он себе представлял. Теперь, когда он исчез, было заметно, сколько его там _было_.

— Спасибо, мистер Тозиер. — Эдди с сожалением потёр затылок. — Даже если мне ещё не скоро придётся бриться.

— Знаешь, чем чаще бреешься, тем больше щетины растёт, — сказал ему мистер Тозиер. Он подмигнул. — Это старая тайна, её знают только мужчины. Поэтому, даже если ты думаешь, что тебе не надо бриться, попробуй делать это раз в неделю. Спорю, очень скоро ты увидишь результат. А если нет, то это хорошая практика, так ведь?

Эдди фыркнул.

— Конечно, мистер Тозиер. Ещё раз спасибо. — А потом Эдди вытолкал себя из комнаты, пока не показалось, что он злоупотребляет гостеприимством.

Конечно, он не поверил отцу Ричи. Похоже на бабушкину сказку, только рассказал её мужчина — дедушкина сказка? Как бы то ни было, вряд ли это была правда. Наверно, всё дело в том, что ты начинаешь бриться, когда у тебя начинает расти щетина на лице, а когда она начинает расти, то волос становится всё больше и больше. Закономерность, а не причина и следствие. Они узнали об этом на уроке статистики.

Несмотря на это... По дороге домой Эдди купил себе новую бритву и баллончик «Барбазола». Как сказал мистер Тозиер, всё равно практиковаться полезно.

***

Гриль не представлял собой какое-то чудовищное сооружение вроде крематория, который Уэнт построил, когда они были детьми. Это был обычный Вебер: достаточно большой, чтобы обслужить барбекю, но не настолько первоклассный, чтобы хвастаться кучей наворотов. Открыв крышку, Эдди критически осмотрел решётку. Безупречно чистая. И всё же Эдди провёл по ней тряпкой, чтобы перестраховаться.

Щелчки зажигалки заглушил хлопок двери, ведущей на задний двор. На полсекунды Эдди показалось, что это Ричи: те же шаги, тот же рост, та же шумная манера входить в комнату (или на задний двор — в данном случае). Но тут в его мозгу что-то щёлкнуло вместе с зажигалкой — и в тот же миг конфорка в гриле загорелась.

— Привет, малыш.

— И тебе привет, Уэнт.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Разве мой сынок-бездельник не должен жарить мясо на заднем дворе у своего отца?

Эдди фыркнул, а Уэнт поставил тарелку с сырым мясом на край подставки гриля.

— Я виню плохое воспитание, — сказал он Уэнту. — Ричи так и не научился жарить мясо. Должно быть, у него был нерадивый отец. Как будто этого мальчика вырастили волки.

— Ого! — Руки Уэнта взметнулись вверх. — Я не хочу слышать о вас в спальне, мальчики!

Эдди раздражённо застонал. Это было так... в стиле Ричи.

Когда Эдди начал выкладывать котлеты на решётку (плюс две сосиски для Ричи, потому что он так и не вырос), Уэнт открыл два пива и поставил одно на край подставки. Равномерно разложив мясо, Эдди взял бутылку пива и протянул её к Уэнту. Они чокнулись — горлышками и донышками — и выпили вместе в дружеском молчании. Эдди поймал себя на том, что изучает гамбургеры, пока они медленно готовятся, не отвлекаясь ни на что другое.

Уэнт слегка прочистил горло, и Эдди поморщился. Он не был уверен, рассказал ли Ричи своим родителям после прошлого раза...

— Что ж...

— Нам не обязательно об этом говорить, — оборвал его Эдди.

— О, ладно.

Они потягивали пиво в мужественном молчании, наблюдая, как шипит мясо на гриле.

— Я хотел спросить, как поживает Ричи.

Эдди вздохнул и провёл рукой по волосам. Его левый безымянный палец постукивал по пивной бутылке, звон обручального кольца успокаивающим ритмом заполнял тишину.

— А ты как думаешь, судя по его виду? — спросил Эдди.

— Убивается горем, — тут же ответил он. Эдди снова вздохнул. Сегодня Ричи был... нормальным. Разве что слишком громко разговаривал, слишком громко смеялся и слишком долго обнимал родителей. Может, и его улыбка была слишком широкой, а глаза слишком яркими. Но Эдди всё видел: оно было написано у него на лице, в каждой клеточке. Он должен был догадаться, что его родители тоже всё видели. Ричи слишком полагался на свою громкую яркую личность, которая совсем не отвлекала от его переживаний, написанных на лице, если знать, на что смотреть: всё было на поверхности.

— Он не расстроен, он просто... разочарован, — наконец признался Эдди. Лопаточка глухо постукивала по решётке гриля, он боролся с желанием надавить на котлеты. Мистер Тозиер учил его никогда не давить на котлеты. Так вытекали все соки, и мясо становилось сухим.

Уэнт указал пивом на один из бургеров.

— Этот уже готов перевернуться.

Эдди взглянул на него. Нет, он не был готов.

— Нет, он не готов.

— Да, готов. Переверни его.

— Ещё минуту.

Без всякого реального намерения он ударил Эдди лопаточкой. Эдди выхватил её у него из рук, толкнув его плечом, чтобы он не подходил. Уэнт усмехнулся и отхлебнул пива, глядя на бургеры сквозь прямоугольные очки в проволочной оправе.

— Ну, я могу понять, почему он расстроен. _Разочарован_ , — быстро исправился он. Но взгляд, который он бросил на Эдди, сказал, что он не купился. — Вы этим занимались, сколько? Два года?

— Три, — проворчал Эдди.

Уэнт присвистнул.

— Ну что ж. А вы думали о других способах? Суррогатное материнство — это один из них, да?

— Мы уже говорили об этом, — признался Эдди. — Никто из нас не возражал бы против ребёнка, который был бы биологически нашим. — И Эдди _много_ об этом думал. Ребёнок с копной неуёмных волос Ричи, ужасным зрением, неуклюжими длинными конечностями, разносящимся по всему дому голосом, когда он будет играть со своими друзьями. — И мы могли бы себе это позволить, но... Мы считаем, что если уж нам приходится прилагать _усилия_ , то почему бы не дать хороший дом детям, которые в нём очень нуждаются?

— Всё образуется, — сказал он. — Так или иначе, у вас двоих всё получится. — Уэнт жестом указал на хот-доги, и Эдди закатил глаза, но всё же переложил их на тарелку.

— Да, но мы бы предпочли, чтобы всё получилось _быстрее_.

— О, пятьдесят — это новые сорок, так мне всё время говорят в новостях. С вами обоими всё будет в порядке.

— Дело не только в том, что мы становимся старше... — признался Эдди. Он взглянул на Уэнта, который, казалось, ничего не понял. Потом он рассмеялся и хлопнул Эдди по спине.

— О, эй, он может не волноваться о своих стариках. Джули уже подарила нам внуков, и мы не возлагаем на него все наши надежды.

Эдди перевернул котлеты.

— Дело не в этом. Он считает тебя идеальным отцом и хочет, чтобы его дети знали тебя. Как их дедушку. — Эдди притворно вздохнул, пытаясь изобразить легкомыслие: — Кроме того, с моей стороны не будет ни бабушки, ни дедушки, так что вы с Мэгги отвечаете за сбережения и фонд на колледж.

— Брось, ты говоришь так, будто мы упадём замертво в любую минуту. У нас с Мэгс осталось в запасе ещё несколько лет. По меньшей мере пять.

Эдди ткнул пальцем в Уэнта.

— Не шути с этим дерьмом.

Он махнул рукой, издавая то самое старческое рычание Клинта Иствуда, которое в последнее время проскальзывало всё чаще, хотя Уэнт был прав: он не был таким уж старым. Пока нет.

— Хех, не беспокойся об этом. Мой отец умер, когда ему было за восемьдесят, а он выкуривал пачку сигарет в день и пил жир от бекона со сковороды.

Эдди нахмурился, его глаза метнулись в сторону, когда он вспомнил.

— Твой отец перенёс инсульт, когда ему было за шестьдесят. Он, блять, был овощем всё наше детство.

— И всё же! Он умер только в восемьдесят два года!

— Господи, Уэнт.

— Эй, да ладно. — Он легонько толкнул локтем Эдди в бок. — Вы, детишки, уже устроились, не важно, рядом мы с Мэгс или нет. Вы есть друг у друга. — Он протянул руку и успокаивающе положил её на локоть Эдди. — И если словам моего доктора можно верить, то мне ещё жить и жить. Или так, или он один из _ваших_ , учитывая, какой интерес он проявляет к моей простате!

Эдди захлебнулся, сделав глоток пива, кончики его ушей стали ярко-красными. _Господи_ , Уэнт!

Эдди принялся переворачивать гамбургеры, что несказанно обрадовало Уэнта, так как теперь он мог начать критиковать другую их сторону и утверждать, что были готовы задолго до того, как по-настоящему приготовились.

— Если ты беспокоишься о деньгах для колледжа, я могу познакомить тебя с моим финансовым планировщиком. Умный парень. Готовит нас с хозяйкой к нашей отставке.

— Спасибо, но мы всё предусмотрели, — сказал ему Эдди. — Стэн знает все подводные камни.

Уэнт хмыкнул.

— И все жё. Не помешает помощь профессионала–

— Стэн — профессионал.

— Ладно, ладно, — промурлыкал он.

Эдди услышал Ричи ещё до того, как увидел его; в промежутке между тем, как хлопнула дверь, раздались характерные звуки его шлёпанец, вышагивающих по дорожке, и прозвучал его громкий голос: «Привет, любовничек!», Эдди вздохнул и приготовился к худшему.

Конечно же, Ричи приветствовал Эдди шлепком по заднице и поцелуем в щёку. Эдди толкнул его локтем в живот.

— Я тут _мясо жарю_ , придурок.

— О, и что, я не могу поцеловать своего мужа, пока он _жарит мясо_?

— Ты, наверно, мог бы не бить меня по заднице, когда я стою над открытым грилем, да, придурок.

— _Папа_ , — заскулил Ричи, обнимая Эдди за плечи. Он прижался головой к щеке Эдди. — Папа, мой муж _издевается_ надо мной. Ты слышал, как он меня назвал?

— Ну, сынок, ты _правда_ ведёшь себя как придурок, — сказал ему Уэнт.

— Мой собственный _отец_ , — простонал Ричи. Он театрально уткнулся лицом в Эдди, и обычно это было прекрасно, но не тогда, когда Эдди всерьёз стоял прямо перед открытым грилем. Эдди повёл плечами, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя Ричи.

В конце концов, ему пришлось уступить: он повернулся, чтобы поцеловать Ричи, прежде чем тот выпрямился и отодвинулся от него.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Эдди.

— Мне нельзя провести время с моим отцом и моим мужем? Я не могу предложить вам помочь пожарить мясо?

— Еда будет готова через минуту, — сказал Уэнт ему. Ричи облизнул губы.

— Да, именно поэтому я и вышел, — признался Ричи. — Потрясающе, у меня кишки уже во всю марш играют.

— Ты что, съел мороженое перед едой? — поддразнил Уэнт. — От этого у тебя всегда болит живот.

— Только не перед _Эдди, папа_ , — заныл Ричи. Затем он наклонился и взял пиво из рук Эдди, сделав глоток. — И стол уже накрыт. Я могу что-нибудь забрать?

— Тридцать секунд, — ответил Эдди. — Просто наберись терпения.

— Ну, мы же знаем, что в _этом_ я не силён, — фыркнул Ричи. Он кивнул в сторону Уэнта, потягивая пиво Эдди. — Мама сказала, что я могу помочь тебе в паре дел.

— Твоя мать беспокоится по пустякам, — проворчал он. — Думает, что мне нужна помощь в уходе за собственным домом.

— Никто не говорил, что тебе _нужна_ помощь, но у меня три недели перерыва до работы, и в нашем доме уже закончились все дела. Ну же, дай мне что-нибудь сделать. Обрезка? Сточные канавы? Я высокого роста, и у меня спина пятидесятилетнего старика.

— Нам по сорок пять, — напомнил ему Эдди.

— Да, но я никогда не работаю над корпусом, так что моей спине кранты.

Уэнт вздохнул и почесал подбородок.

— Я _думаю_ , ты мог бы прийти на этих выходных и... собрать мусор, пока я подстригаю деревья. Подержать лестницу.

— Хорошо, папа. Я приду «подержать лестницу», — Ричи демонстративно подмигнул Эдди и покачал головой. Он ткнул большим пальцем за плечо, как бы говоря: _«Ты слышал этого парня?»_ , и закатил глаза.

Эдди шлёпнул его по руке и указал на Уэнта.

— Почему бы тебе хоть раз не уделить внимание отцу и не научиться кое-чему по дому в эти выходные? Я не могу быть единственным, кто знает, как ремонтировать вещи, когда... — Эдди поморщился. И замолчал. Хорошее настроение Ричи тут же исчезло, неприкрытая боль промелькнула на его лице, прежде чем он спрятал её за самой фальшивой улыбкой, которую Эдди когда-либо видел. На него было очень больно смотреть. Поэтому Эдди опустил глаза на решётку. О, котлеты были готовы. Хорошо. Эдди молча переложил гамбургеры на тарелку.

— Ты знаешь... — начал Уэнт, а потом остановился. Он закашлялся и прищурился на небо, как будто увидел там что-то интересное. Потом он повернулся и посмотрел на деревья. — Рич, пойдём посмотрим вон на то дерево, да? Не могу решить, срубить его или нет.

Прежде чем Ричи успел возразить, Уэнт обнял его за плечи и повёл к краю двора. Эдди выключил гриль и, повернувшись к нему спиной, принялся соскребать остатки мусора. Когда через минуту они с Ричи вернулись, очки Ричи были сдвинуты на макушку, и он вытирал глаза. Уэнт схватил тарелку с гамбургерами (и двумя хот-догами), а Ричи схватил Эдди, прижавшись поцелуем к его волосам. Эдди улыбнулся и провёл большими пальцами под глазами Ричи, вытирая последние слёзы.

— Я приготовил тебе два хот-дога.

— А два бургера?

— И два бургера.

Ричи что-то проворчал и снова поцеловал Эдди в волосы.

— Я люблю тебя.

Эдди рассмеялся и надел очки на лицо Ричи.

Прежде чем они успели сказать что-то ещё, Ричи резко отпрянул назад. Эдди неуверенно нахмурился, пока тот не вытащил из кармана телефон.

— Чё такое?

Эдди поморщился. Как может взрослый мужчина отвечать так на звонок? И не только на звонки Эдди, Бев или Стэна. Ричи отвечал так на все звонки. На все! Кстати, раз уж речь зашла о том, чтобы научить Ричи быть мужчиной, может, Уэнт научит его правильно отвечать на телефонные звонки, чёрт возьми. И потом, опять же... Эдди вспомнил, как он в последний раз звонил Уэнту. Тот ответил на звонок громким «Аля-улю!». Ладно, может Ричи перенял это у него.

— Вы серьёзно?

Эдди нахмурился. Другая рука Ричи внезапно взлетела и схватила Эдди за запястье. По спине Эдди пробежал холодок. Что–

— Завтра?

Что там так–

— Брат и сестра?

Эдди ахнул от шока. Ричи плакал. Оу. _Оу_.

Эдди приблизился, пытаясь расслышать разговор. Ричи неуклюже поставил звонок на громкую связь и вытянул телефон между ними. Они столпились вместе, держа телефон перед лицами, глядя на него так, как будто тот хранил все их надежды и мечты. _И так и было_.

—... _вы можете забрать их сегодня, если вам удобно?_ — говорила женщина по телефону.

— Да, конечно! — практически закричал Ричи. — Да, у нас... у нас есть... — внезапно он посмотрел прямо на Эдди. — _Двое_.

— Да, — крикнул Эдди в трубку. Он беспомощно захихикал, пытаясь взять под контроль громкость своего голоса. — Мы можем. А когда?

— _Их оформят к пяти часам вечера, если это вас устроит._

— _«Икеа»_ , — одними губами произнёс Эдди, глядя на Ричи. Тот кивнул в ответ и прижал руку ко рту. Слёзы выступили у него на глазах и тут же упали вниз. Эдди не мог перестать улыбаться. Наверно, он выглядел сумасшедшим.

Эдди даже не помнил, как они закончили разговор. Ричи сунул телефон в карман и, схватив Эдди за запястья, закружил, прыгая и тряся руками. Эдди кружился вместе с ним, а потом понял, что они, блять, должны были превратить его кабинет в подобие спальни. Примерно за... он посмотрел на свои смарт-часы. Четыре часа. За четыре часа! У них появится сын. И дочь. Через четыре часа!

— Нам надо идти, — наконец, выдавил Эдди. Он посмотрел на Ричи и схватил его за локти. Ричи держал его за запястья. Они схватились друг за друга, как будто играли на школьном дворе и пытались с помощью считалочки определить, кто будет первым. Только вот они будут вместе. Вместе ступят на тропу отцовства.

— Нам надо идти, — повторил Эдди, но на этот раз он повернулся, чтобы сказать это Уэнту. Эдди бросился вперёд и обнял его на прощание, Ричи последовал его примеру, и они вместе помчались обратно в дом. Они должны были идти, у них было _четыре_ часа, чтобы купить целый спальный гарнитур в «Икее», выкинуть все манатки Эдди из офиса (что они могли сделать спокойно, боже, у них в доме пять комнат, у них куча места), собрать мебель и создать уютную обстановку... для их _малыша_. Их малыш _ей_. Во множественном числе. Эдди потянулся, чтобы схватить Ричи за руку, и тот сразу же крепко сжал её в ответ.

— Эй, детишки!

Ричи и Эдди дружно повернулись к Уэнту. Он чувствовал, как Ричи рядом с ним дрожит. Уэнт поднял в тосте своё пиво.

— С днём отца.

Из горла Ричи вырвался влажный хрип, и он вцепился в Эдди, рыдая ему в плечо. Эдди помахал Уэнту в ответ одной рукой, другой поглаживая Ричи по голове.

— Спасибо, Уэнт. И тебя с днём отца.

**Author's Note:**

> В комментариях к фанфику автор объяснила, что Уэнт отвёл Ричи в сторону, чтобы сказать ему, что он станет отличным отцом, когда бы ни наступил этот день 😭


End file.
